Lilly Yen
Lilly Yen is a powerful forest kitsune and one of the six main protagonists of the series, alongside Rayne, Mia, Oracle, Sidney, and Nigel. She is also the later girlfriend of the archangel Gabriel, the younger adopted sister of Mia Salvatore, having grown up with her for a dozen years, and the adoptive sister-in-law of Rayne Van Helsing. When Lilly was younger, her and Mia's adoptive parents were murdered by the vampire Saige. And together, the two of them set off into the world, with Mia's watcher Nigel, to find and kill Saige. At first, throughout the series, Lilly was a normal human for a few years. However, she eventually and unknowingly awakened a power within her she never knew she possessed, and became a powerful forest Kitsune. To this day, she uses her powers to help Mia and Rayne fight supernatural creatures. History Early Life Born in Tokyo in 1991, Lilly has had something of a rough life, especially in the foster system. When Lilly was only 8 years old, she lost both her parents in an accident causing a building to come down. She was eventually taken in by Mia and her family and lived in San Fransisco with them. Growing up, Lilly and Mia grew very close and also did everything together. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Personality Lilly is kind-hearted, loyal, street-smart, sassy, confident, outgoing, and independent. Lilly can be quite stubborn and holds true to her morals, despite what others may want of her. Lilly is also a risk-taker and more often doesn't hesitate to take action when need be; as seen when she helps take down Saige. Lilly is also very loving and supportive of her adoptive sister Mia, whom is the most important person in Lilly's life, despite not being related through blood. Additionally, despite being from a different family, Lilly loves Mia as if she was really her sister. Lilly has shown to care about Mia a great deal since they were kids, having thought of her as a true sister. Lilly has dedicated her life to protecting her sister, Mia, and even to this day, rarely finds time for herself, ever since teen hood. Despite her good traits, Lilly can sometimes be impulsive, stubborn, and prone to make difficult decisions crossing the line between right and wrong (some might even classify her as morally grey) Physical Appearance Lilly is a beautiful, petite young woman, standing about 5'5", with long, wavy black hair that goes down to her chest, and dark brown almond-shaped eyes. Her sense of style is tomboy-ish, wearing leather jackets, bark blue or black pants, different colored shirts, belts, and combat or high-heeled boots. She also has a katana that has been modified to turn into a belt when not in use, and the belt buckle has a throwing star built into it, making it an accessory that she wears frequently in case she needs to fight. She wears very little makeup, aside from black or red nail polish, and occasionally wears rings or chain necklaces as well. Powers and Abilities Although young, Lilly is nevertheless a rather powerful Kitsune. She possesses many supernatural powers and abilities, some of which are common to all Kitsune, and others are specific to her as a Forest Kitsune. *'Super Strength:' As a Kitsune, Lilly possesses superhuman-level strength, though she is not quite equal in raw strength to a Slayer or a Dhampir. Therefore, she is stronger than humans, hunters, most shapeshifters as well as other monsters. Even being young, Lilly has demonstrated that she is still very physically powerful, such as when she managed to knock an Oni flat on its back by hitting it in the stomach with a lead pipe; when she punched a solid boulder of obsidian to break off a shard of the stone that she could use to cut herself and trigger her healing ability; when she cut her mentor's katana blade in half with her own sword while they were sparring; also when she was able to plunge the tip of her sword into a solid cement floor in order to help the Skinwalkers open up a sinkhole to capture Theo Raeken. *'Super Speed:' As a Kitsune, Lilly can run at speeds faster than even the finest human athlete. They are among the fastest creatures in the supernatural universe; at full speed, she can run faster than most Alpha Werewolves, though she is not as fast as a Demon Wolf or a Hellhound. *'Super Agility:' As a Kitsune, Lilly is preternaturally agile, and is able to quickly dodge attacks, perform a wide variety of gymnastic and acrobatic feats, and slice arrows in half in mid-air with her katana. This helps her a lot in battle, as it allows her to jump very high and very far and use her heightened strength, speed, and agility together to make her blows more powerful. This also extends to her reflexes, as she was able to catch a stray arrow just seconds before it made contact with Mia’s face. Like Rayne, Kira is fond of using her enhanced agility and reflexes to perform high jumps, flips and spinning kicks in order to further enhance her fighting in battle or high-intensity situations, such as when she ran on top of a car's hood and roof and performed a backflip off of it so she could more easily grab the live wire that was currently waving around to prevent it from shocking anyone else, or when she performed small front-flips and spinning kicks during both major battles against the Oni. *'Shapeshifting:' As a Kitsune, Lilly has the ability to make her eyes glow an bright green color when she is actively accessing her supernatural powers. It is possible that, with time, wisdom, training and/or additional tails, she can learn to change her form even more than this, as Kitsune have been referred to as "shapeshifters" on several occasions, and Kitsune who are not part-human, like Lilly, gain the ability to take a human form upon reaching 100 years of age, which suggests that they are born into a non-human form. *'Accelerated Healing:' As a Kitsune, Lilly is immune to all human illnesses and conditions, and has only been sick once in her life, which was when she was exposed to a modified form of the canine distemper virus that was specifically designed to target supernatural creatures with canine attributes such as other Shapeshifters. Lilly can also heal minor injuries like cuts and broken bones in moments, though more severe wounds such as stab wounds to vital areas can take up to several hours. However, despite being born with immunity to human illness, her ability to heal wounds did not manifest for the first time until she consciously activated it by causing herself pain, which seems to be common in shapeshifters who were born rather than transformed. **'Longevity:' Due to being a spiritual creature as well as a shapeshifter with an enhanced regenerative healing ability that replaces her injured and aging cells at a constant rate, Lilly possesses a lifespan that is many times that of a normal human and will retain her youth for most of her extended life. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kitsune